Himcules
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and Atticus decide to take Mo and Patch with them to meet Hercules and Meg after a long time of not seeing each other. What becomes a happy and friendly reunion at first, becomes a nightmare when Hades plots revenge and plans on using someone to settle a score with both Atticus and Hercules to take over the mortal world. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day and where Atticus, Patch, Mo, and Cherry were outside, having a picnic.

"You know what, Cherry? It's been quite a while sense we've seen Hercules." Atticus said.

"Yeah... It has..." Cherry said as she leaned forward to take another turkey and Swiss cheese with bacon sandwich and bit into it.

"That adventure always sounds like a dream the more I hear it." Mo commented as she ate another grape.

"Yeah, I sure wish we could go there." Patch added as he ate a grape.

Their medallions and Patch's medallion/pound puppy tag started to glow and a portal appeared, showing Ancient Greece.

"Be careful what you wish for..." Mo chuckled.

"Well... Looks like we found a way to go..." Cherry was surprised. "Should we go now?"

"Might as well." Atticus shrugged.

"Oh, boy, are Hercules and the others going to be surprised with how much stronger you've become now thanks to Drell." Patch smiled.

"Come on then..." Mo said as she packed up their picnic in James's basket with the blanket. "Should we dress for the occasion?"

"We might be fine," Cherry replied. "When Atticus and I got sent there somehow, we already had the right clothes, so we might be able to blend in, no problem."

Atticus, Mo, and Cherry's medallions glowed once more and their clothes changed so then they would blend in. After the picnic basket was packed up, they went through the portal and the portal closed behind them.

* * *

Not much changed about Patch since he was a dog and did not wear clothes, but they were all suddenly in Ancient Greece.

"So... This is Greece..." Mo said as she walked out first, looking all around.

"Yep, this is Greece." Atticus smiled as he walked out next.

"So, where do you think Hercules and his mate live?" Patch asked as he walked out after his owner.

"I'm sure someone knows something..." Cherry said as she looked around once she came out.

A familiar man was carrying a vase to a rather large house where there was a woman inside, sweeping at the front porch.

"Excuse me, sir?" Cherry spoke up.

"Yes, can I help you four?" The man asked.

"Yes, could you tell us where Hercules and Meg live now?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, that's easy, they live together in that big house now that they're married." The man told them, pointing to a house that looked big enough for possibly a family.

"Thanks." Cherry, Atticus, and Mo thanked.

"No problem." the man smiled before continuing on.

"Guess they got married after all..." Cherry said simply.

"Yeah." Atticus smiled.

"I wonder what their kids will be like." Patch whispered.

"If they have any." Mo shrugged.

They went up to the biggest house in the back and climbed up to meet Hercules and Megara, though known as Meg to her friends, since she has some now.

"You don't think that Hades guy will come back, do ya?" Patch asked, remembering the story.

"Oh, please, the only way he'd come back is if he were to be spit out of that river." Atticus scoffed.

Mo shrugged. "Ya never know..."

"You can only enter the River Styx, you can never leave." Cherry reassured.

* * *

The four came up to the large front doors, they were in awe, but of course, they knocked on the door before entering. There appeared to be a horse's stable in the backyard. The door was opened by a familiar strong figure.

Cherry and Atticus stood closer to the door. "Hercules?" they asked.

"Atticus! Cherry!" The demigod smiled as he hugged them both after not seeing them for such a long time. "What are you two doing here? Oh, and I see that you brought company."

"Funny story, we just dropped in." Cherry inside joked.

"Yeah, and it's because of our Equestrian medallions and my puppy Patch's medallion/dog tag," Atticus said. "Which reminds me, Hecules, this is Mo and this is my puppy, Patch."

"Hi." Mo waved.

Patch gave a warm nod and smile.

"So, what's been going on with you two, besides making new friends?" Hercules asked.

Patch began to use his cute mode on Atticus as a sign of begging him to show Hercules how strong the boy was now.

Atticus rolled his eyes slightly at that. "Well, I've gotten stronger since you last saw me."

"My father told me he gave you strength as a sign of thanks for letting me come back to Olympus, though for visits now since Meg wouldn't be with me." Hercules replied.

"Well, yeah, there was that, but I'm stronger than that, Drell's been coaching me." Atticus explained.

"Well, then, let's see how strong you have become." Hercules said.

"Like in arm wrestling? Oops." Patch said once he realized what he just did.

"Is this dangerous?" Mo asked.

"You can never tell with Atticus..." Cherry shrugged with one arm.

* * *

Atticus and Hercules then went over to a table, ready to arm wrestle. Cherry, Mo, and Patch followed and looked around the sights that Hercules and Meg had in their home. The moment they started, Hercules was surprised as Atticus was able to overpower him.

"That's impossible!" Hercules gasped. "This Drell person must be very strong."

"He's Head of the Witches Council and works out all the time he's not filling out papers." Atticus chuckled as he was able to have a better challenge at beating someone in such a physical feat.

"Good to know." Hercules said.

"And he gave me this as a weapon and so then I can keep up with my strength." Atticus said as he brought out the orb that he shrank down.

"What's that?" Hercules wondered.

"It's an orb I shrunk and it weighs the same as whole planet." Atticus told Hercules before handing it to him to prove it.

"What does it do?" Hercules asked once he took a look at the orb.

Atticus then pressed the red button on the shrunken orb as it now activated its weight and caused for Hercules to fall to the ground.

"Whoa!"

"Oh, my gosh!" Atticus got worried. "You okay, Herc?"

"This thing is heavier than it looks." Hercules said while grunting as he tried to lift it up.

"Here, let me get that for you." Atticus pushed the orb's button and brought it back down to a small shape. "Sorry, I guess I forgot about how much heavier it would be for you."

"Whew, thanks for removing that." Hercules sighed.

"No problem, big guy." Atticus said, patting him on the back.

Hercules chuckled to that.

* * *

"Well..." a female voice said, making everyone looked to see the lady of the house. "This sure is a pleasant surprise."

"Hey, Meg!" Atticus smiled.

"Hi." Cherry added.

"Hello, ma'am." Mo smiled with a curtsy.

Patch smiled and bowed to Meg as a sign of greetings.

"Oh, you don't need to be formal with me, I was never really into that stuff," Meg shrugged. "I don't remember seeing you guys before."

"This is my puppy Patch and my girlfriend Mo." Atticus introduced.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Meg hid a smirk at that.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend." Atticus repeated.

"When did you get a girlfriend?" Meg asked with a smirk.

"Um, we've known each other a good while now..." Mo smiled innocently. "We first met around Fourth of July though when I was with my puppy and our friends."

"Friends?" Meg asked, though curiously.

"Well, I used to live on the streets," Mo explained. "Angel and I had foster family issues, so we just ran away and lived in the Junkyard with Buster, Ruby, Mooch, Scratchy, Scruffy, Francois, and Otis."

"Yeah, but Buster then started to act like a jerk." Atticus added.

"He was always like that..." Mo folded her arms. "He always kept trying to make Angel his girl, I don't think he liked me too much since I was a human..."

"Yeah, anyways, the way we met was while I was staying with Cherry and her aunt and uncle and their son, Junior." Atticus told the brown-haired woman.

"I see..." Meg studied. "Sounds like you had your own little puppy love in that adventure."

The term of puppy love made Atticus and Mo blush to each other.

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch began to tell them all of the adventures the four had been on, especially how Atticus met and adopted Patch. Hercules and Meg smiled and were excited to hear of the adventures and each sounded even better than the last.

* * *

While that was going on, in the underworld, something was happening in the river of Styx which was causing two familiar demons become nervous.

"Oh, man, I told you he was gonna get out of there!" Panic whimpered out of fear.

"What?! N,o you said if he gets out of there!" Pain exclaimed out of fear.

Their fears were realized as soon as they saw the Lord of the Dead burst out of the river of Styx. The two demons held each other and shivered.

"I'm back, baby!" Hades laughed once he got out of the river.

"B-B-B-Boss, we're so glad you're back." Pain smiled nervously.

"Yeah, we'd clean up, but we know how you like it dingy around here!" Panic chuckled nervously as well. "You look well..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, time to get my revenge on my nephew and I think I might need to call upon my adoptive nephew." Hades smiled evilly.

"Oh, no, Boss, please don't tell us that you're going to be sending him." Panic begged, already knowing who the Lord of the Dead was thinking of.

"You bet I am..." Hades grinned darkly.

"Oh, gee, look at the time, we better get going!" Pain sounded more nervous.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Hades glared as he grabbed the two demons tails and started to bring them along with him to where he was going.

"Pain, I'm scared." Panic shuddered to his demon partner.

"I'm more scared..." Pain looked like he was quite literally scared to death.


	2. Chapter 2

The closer they got to the destination, the more scared the two demons got when they finally got there which was a huge door that only be opened by Hades for whenever he needed the adopted demi-god.

"Good thing this one is much stronger than Jerkules." Hades smile evilly before bringing out a key.

Pain and Panic shivered and trembled in anticipation of who Hades had in mind. Their worst fears had been realized.

Hades then unlocked the doors and which caused them to open and then a bigger and stronger figure than Hercules came out to the Lord of the Dead. "Ready to get out of here and back up to the upper world and cause some destruction Himcules?" He asked with a smirk.

"You bet..." the figure replied with a just as evil smirk.

Pain and Panic looked absolutely horrified, even more than when they were supposed to kill Hercules as a baby and they didn't think Hades would find out until eighteen years later when Meg revealed that she had seen him.

"Good." Hades said before disappearing with him to take the bigger and stronger figure to a city.

Himcules laughed eagerly.

"I got a real bad feeling about this..." Panic sounded fearful.

"Me too!" Pain cried as he hugged him tightly.

"Pain, I can't breathe!" Panic said with a strained voice.

"Oh, sorry, nervous." Pain let go of his 'friend'.

* * *

They all then appeared in a city.

"This one seems perfect for you to cause some destruction." Hades said.

"Yes, sir." Himcules smiled eagerly.

A familiar elderly couple came out from their large house and took a walk together. They were talking to each other about lives and mentioned a familiar name that caught Hades's attention of the boy they raised until he was a young teenager, along with a couple of other children who told them that they were his older brother and sister.

"Those two are your first victims, go and see if you can kill them." Hades said evilly.

Himcules nodded and moved over to the mortal couple.

"We should visit sometime soon..." Alcmene suggested to her husband. "I'm sure it would be a delightful surprise."

"I agree." Amphityron smiled.

Himcules grinned darkly as he moved to the unsuspecting couple.

"Do you get the strange feeling someone's watching us?" Alcmene asked her huband.

"The Gods..." Amphityron reminded her.

"Someone else though..." Alcmene said nervously.

"It's okay, dear..." Amphityron soothed. "I'm sure it's nothing..."

Himcules grinned darkly. "Or so you think..."

"Who said that?" Alcmene asked.

Himcules jumped out right in front of them with a malicious grin.

"Oh, umm... Can we help you" Alcmene asked with a nervous smile as she tried to be friendly.

"Yes, stand still so then I can kill you so much easier." Himcules said evilly as he began to crack his knuckles.

Alcmene and Amphityron looked horrified, they started to run away in fear and alarm.

"Come back here!" Himcules snarled at the escaping mortal couple.

But they didn't and where this caused for Himcules to stomp his right foot on the ground, causing it to shake. The couple shrieked in alarm.

"What are you doing!?" Amphityron panicked.

"Causing destruction!" Himcules told him before stomping on the ground again and then went over to the big house.

The couple screamed and hung on for dear life. There was a braying donkey with a blue bandanna who glared at Himcules and snorted roughly at him.

"Out of my way, useless creature!" Himcules glared before kicking the donkey away and out of the city before destroying the big house with one punch.

The donkey yelled out as she was flying through the air and landed behind the crumbling remains of the house.

"Now, to cause more destruction and then activate the volcano just for fun." Himcules said before going off to the rest of the city while making the whole city shake, telling of his arrival.

Hades darkly chuckled as he enjoyed the chaotic evil he was bringing to the innocent town with no guilt or remorse for his actions. Soon word would get out to Hercules and where he would be in for a big surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Meg was showing Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and Mo around the house.

"This house is so huge, why do you need so much space?" Atticus asked.

"Because of all the rewards Hercules got and his high school scrolls that he had when he was in high school." Meg said.

"Hey, there's someone coming over here," Patch said, noticing something. "And it looks like he's got some news."

Meg put the tour on hold, then looked to her husband. "What is it?"

"Some guy is attacking the city I was raised in," Hercules told her. "I need to go and stop him before anyone gets hurt."

"I'll go with you." Atticus rushed over in determination.

"Okay, Atticus, you can come along with." Hercules said.

"Be careful." Meg warned.

"When haven't I been careful?" Hercules came to Meg to give her a hug and a kiss before going off.

"Be careful, Atticus." Mo warned.

"I will or at least I'll try." Atticus said before giving her a hug and then giving her a kiss before leaving with Hercules.

With that, Hercules and Atticus took their leave.

"Adventure ho." Cherry weakly called as she stayed with Mo, Patch, and Meg.

Hercules and Atticus left flying on Pegasus to get there faster and hopefully to stop anymore destruction from happening.

"I wonder what's going on..." Mo frowned.

"Maybe Persephone dumped Hades..." Meg scoffed.

"I don't know, but all I know is that some big guy with muscles and when I say big, I mean bigger than Hercules and his muscles are also bigger then his." The messenger said.

"I think we better go see Zeus I have a feeling he knows about this guy." Patch said.

"Hermes, could you take us to Zeus?" Cherry asked the messenger god.

"I sure can." Hermes said before taking the four of them to the temple of Zeus.

"Whoa!" Mo was surprised as they were suddenly moved.

"Temple of Zeus, here we come!" Hermes called out.

"I don't like this..." Mo was nervous.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine..." Patch said. "I hope..."

"We will." Cherry reassured.

"Yeah." Meg smiled.

* * *

While they were on their way to the Temple of Zeus, Atticus, Hercules, and Pegasus were now arriving at their destination where the chaos was happening.

"This cannot be a good sign..." Hercules cringed at the sight.

"Whoa, this guy must be really strong to be able to do all of this damage." Atticus added in.

They then heard something being lifted and thrown into the air and saw that a house was being hurled towards them.

"Pegasus, look out!" Hercules cried to his winged horse.

Pegasus whinnied loudly and sharply flew to the other way to avoid the flying house.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Atticus asked before looking to see a bigger and muscular guy causing more damage to the city. "Whoa! Um, Herc, I think I found the guy that's been causing the chaos in the city."

"Really, where is he?" Hercules asked.

Atticus showed him and the flying winged horse by pointing down to where more damage was being done by the much bigger and more muscular man.

"Pegasus, go down." Hercules told his winged horse.

Pegasus nodded and flew right down to where Atticus was pointing.

As soon as they landed on the ground, Himcules looked over and saw the three of them.

"What's this? Three more victims for me to terrorize?" Himcules asked with a laugh.

"Listen, pal, I don't know who you think you are, but you've made a big mistake." Hercules glared to his new enemy.

"Oh, really? Then why don't you show me what you got?" Himcules asked him.

"You've asked for this," Hercules glared.

"Bring it on..." Himcules challenged, glaring right back.

Hercules got off Pegasus and began to go over to this new enemy and to show him his strength so he would show how strong he was. Pegasus gave a glare to Himcules, but he stood back and allowed his friend/trainer to face this nefarious foe.

"Bring it on, Gramps." Himcules taunted his new enemy.

Hercules bent down and lifted up a boulder with a few grunts this boulder was bigger than anything he had ever lifted up before and where he then threw it towards his new enemy, thinking it would finish him off. Himcules yawned with his free hand then punched the boulder with his other hand, making it shatter into tiny pieces.

Hercules's eyes widened. "No way that just happened..."

Himcules then smirked and came up to Hercules once he got up close to the Ancient Greek hero showing that he was much taller/bigger than him as he smirked as he looked down at Hercules, feeling more powerful.

For the first time in a very long while, Hercules looked scared. "Uh-Oh."

"My turn." Atticus stepped in.

Himcules laughed at him. "Bring it on!"

"Oh, I will." Atticus glared.

"But first, I've got to get rid of this weakling." Himcules smiled evilly at Hercules.

"Um, I wouldn't do that..." Hercules smiled nervously.

"Oh, and what're you gonna do if I do?" Himcules laughed mockingly.

"Um, th-this." Hercules said as he punched him in the chest only to feel pain as if he were mortal and he just punched a wall without his incredible god-like strength.

Himcules laughed. "That the best you got?"

Hercules winced out of pain in his right fist and decided to kick Himcules in the private part only for that to hurt him as well.

"Okay, I think it's time to send you flying, little guy." Himcules said before holding Hercules still and then kicked him out of the city with all of his strength.

Hercules screamed as he was kicked.

"I haven't seen Hercules seem this weak since that cyclops..." Atticus trembled.

Pegasus snorted and nodded in agreement.

"Now unless you want to be next I suggest you leave and bring me someone who can stand an actual chance against me." Himcules said evilly.

Atticus was about to tell him that he was, but then thought of fighting this guy in disguise as a Greek warrior. "I know someone who can beat you."

"Oh?" Himcules asked. "And who shall I ask is foolish enough to challenge me?"

"He's a warrior with incredible strength and as for his name, I can't say." Atticus said.

Himcules could see that this boy was wanting to fight him, but as a Greek warrior and decided that it might be fun to give this one a chance to fight him later on in the day. "Very well, boy..." he taunted. "I just hope he's ready fo an untimely death."

"Oh, he'll be ready." Atticus glared at him before flying off on Pegasus.

Himcules glared back with a mocking snort.

* * *

After Atticus flew off on Pegasus, the flying winged horse looked at him.

"I know what I'm doing, Pegasus." Atticus whispered.

"Hm?" Pegasus looked back briefly in curiousity as he flapped with Atticus on horseback.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, at the Temple of Zeus just as Meg, Mo, Cherry, Patch, and Hermes got there, Hercules landed inside the temple, still hurt in places.

"Owch..." Hermes winced. "I didn't think I'd see Herc bruised from someone challenging him..."

Hera came out, smiling to the messenger god, then saw a face she had not seen in forever. "Cherry... Is that you?"

"Yes, Hera." Cherry halfway smiled to the goddess.

"Well, it's great to see you again, dear." Hera smiled.

"It's an honor to meet you, Hera." Mo smiled with a curtsy.

"Oh, who do we have here?" Hera asked.

"I'm Mo and this is Patch," the former street urchin introduced. "I'm Atticus's girlfriend and Patch is his puppy."

"Wow, a lot must have happened since the last time we saw you and Atticus." Hera smiled at Cherry.

"Oh, Hera, you have _no_ idea..." Cherry expanded her arms for emphasis.

Meg ran past them and went over to her husband, worried about him with of how badly bruised he was.

"Wow, whoever was wreaking havoc in the city must have been really strong." Patch said out of shock.

"Must be if he can overpower a God!" Cherry added.

"Oh, I hope Atticus is okay..." Mo got suddenly worried.

As if on cue, Atticus and Pegasus arrived in the temple.

"You look awful..." Meg pouted to her husband.

"I-I'll be okay..." Hercules frowned in pain.

* * *

After a little while, the king of the gods himself appeared in the temple to see his son in pain.

"I sense trouble..." Zeus said.

"Father..." Hercules weakly called.

Zeus then looked to his son. "Hercules, what's wrong?"

"I was beaten by someone that seemed to have s strength that was s-stronger than my strength." Hercules said out of pain.

"Oh, no, he's back." Zeus said, shocked, knowing who was stronger than his son.

"Dear, are you sure?" Hera looked worried as well.

"Positive..." Zeus replied softly.

"Who?" Cherry asked. "Who's back?"

"There was one there is one that was once the god of strength like Hercules, only he continued to increase his strength more and more and was wanting to do nothing, but destroy everything in his path," Zeus told them. "And then one day he vowed to take over Mount Olympus next after defeating anyone that could be a challenge for him when he would return."

"What was his name?" Patch asked.

"Himcules." Zeus said.

"Sounds like an evil twin." Mo commented.

"You could say that..." Zeus nodded to her.

"We will have to try and find someone as strong as Himcules or else he'll continue to destroy everything in his path." Zeus said.

"Um, I'm sure Atticus knows the answer to that question." Cherry chuckled sheepishly.

"No offense, Cherry, but I gave Atticus as much as strength as Hercules does," Zeus replied. "I fear he's no match for Himcules."

"Well, y-y-yeah, but D-D-Drell's been training him..." Cherry explained.

"It's true, Zeus, and thanks to Drell, I'm stronger than I was when you gave me the strength of Hercules." Atticus said.

"Hmm, prove it." Zeus said.

"There's only one way that he could prove it." Patch said.

"Who is this Drell person?" Hera asked. "That name sounds familiar..."

"He's a witch." Mo explained.

"Do you know if he's been in Thebes before?" Hera asked.

"We're not sure, why?" Atticus asked before taking out the orb.

"Hmm..." Hera tried to think.

* * *

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Drell held a jar that was filled with locusts, but he then tripped over something, and the jar broke, unleashing the plague of locusts. He then stood up innocently and whistled, walking away as the humans ran and screamed out of terror._

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

"Ahh, yes, I remember him very well." Zeus said.

"You know Drell?" Patch asked.

"Know him?" Zeus laughed. "That fool's always making a mess!"

Cherry cupped her mouth with light snickers.

"Well, you should know that he really has trained Atticus and made him much stronger," Patch said. "He can even lift you up and off the ground, oh, and also, he has a orb that weighs as much as a planet."

"Yes, Drell's strong for a warlock." Zeus agreed.

"Hmm, well, just to be sure, let's see the kid do it." Hermes said.

"Okay, Atticus, show us what you got." Zeus smiled encouragingly to Atticus.

"Okay, everybody stand back, this is pretty big." Atticus instructed.

Everybody stepped back to give Atticus plenty of space as he was going to lift up the king of the gods.

"You can begin now, Atticus." Patch smiled.

Atticus nodded. "Here goes..." he then walked over. "Sorry about this, sir."

"It's quite alright, my boy." Zeus said.

Atticus then went to Zeus's right foot and then bent down and lifted him up and off the ground with any struggle. Zeus waited and was lifted by Atticus's one hand by the foot. Hera was worried and amazed, worried for her husband, but amazed at how much Atticus had improved.

"This enough proof for you, sir?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, my boy, this is enough proof." Zeus chuckled.

"Ya sure?" Atticus smirked then.

"Very much so, now please, put me down." Zeus smiled.

Atticus smiled back and gently set the king of all gods back down.

"Impressive." Hera complimented.

"You will need to fight Himcules, my boy." Zeus said.

"Oh, right, about that, I kind of already challenged him, except I have to go disguised as a Greek warrior." Atticus told them.

"Why a disguise?" Hera asked.

"You wanna surprise him at the end once you beat him, don't you?" Patch asked Atticus with a guess.

"Yes, yes, I do and I know just the armor to wear to disguise myself in." Atticus said.

Patch smiled that he got that right, perhaps Atticus's detective skills have rubbed off on him.

"Oh, we got you covered on that no problem." Hermes smiled.

"Armor from Equestria just like the ones the royal guards wear." Atticus said.

"Oh, that kind..." Hermes then said.

"Well, I do have Equestrian magic..." Atticus said with a shrug. His medallion then glowed and a royal guard suit of armor just his size then appears along with Celestia.

Celestia raised her head and bore a brave face.

"Princess Celestia..." Cherry whispered before bowing with Patch and Mo.

"Celestia, it's great to see you again dear friend." Zeus smiled.

"You two know each other?" Cherry asked the alicorn princess and thunderbolt god out of surprise and curiosity.

"Indeed we do." Celestia nodded.

"Wow, we did not see that coming." Patch said.

"May I ask how?" Mo asked, curiously, tugging on her bandanna.

"Yeah, we're all curious of how you two know each other." Patch said.

"It's a long, but wonderful story," Celestia smiled. "But first..." she came over to Atticus to make sure the armor fit okay. "You alright in there, Atticus?"

"It's perfect." Atticus smiled, moving around in the armor.

"I thought it would be a good fit," Celestia smiled. "Oh, just look at you, you would make a fine Canterlot Guard."

"Thanks for the offer, Princess, but I think I'd like to be a detective when I grow up." Atticus smiled back.

"Understood." Celestia nodded to him.

"So, now, back to how you and Zeus met." Patch said to Princess Celestia.

"Right..." Celestia came back to Zeus's side. "Now, shall I tell them or should you?"

"We'll take turns." Zeus compromised.

This was going to be one interesting story. Atticus, Mo, Patch, Cherry, Hercules, and Meg were now waiting to listen to the story of how the two met.

"We met when I was a young teenager while on one of my usual thunderbolt throwing practices." Zeus told them.

Celestia smiled in memory. The kids and Patch then imagined Zeus at a younger age.

"Luckily, he didn't strike me too badly, but I happened to be around then..." Celestia added.

"Why?" The kids asked.

"Because of a meeting my parents had with Zeus's parents to unite Mount Olympus with Equestria." Celestia said.

"Really?" Patch asked in surprise.

"Oh, yes..." Celestia agreed. "Of course, this was way before there was a Ponyville..."

"Oh, we know that," Cherry nodded. "We heard Granny Smith talking about how when she was younger and there wasn't a Ponyville then either."

"So, how did you actually meet?" Mo asked.

"Right before I was struck with a stray thunder bolt..." Celestia muttered, giving a small glance to Zeus.

Which caused for Zeus to smile bashfully.

"I was flying around, admiring the scenery." Celestia smiled.

* * *

 ** _*Flashback.*_**

 _A teenage Celestia was admiring the scenery of Olympus before zap she was struck by a lightning bolt._

 _"Oops..." a voice said._

 _"Hey!" Celestia glared, she then waved her pink violet mane and looked around. "All right, who's the wise pony?"_

 _"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to strike you with one of the thunderbolts." A teenage Zeus apologized._

 _"You better be sorry..." Celestia flew over to him, showing her wings and she gently landed on a solid cloud to the juvenile god. "Who are you anyway?"_

 _"I could ask you the same thing..." Zeus shrugged, not sure what to make of the horse yet._

 _Celestia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, I am Celestia and I come from the land known as Equestria."_

 _"Oh, I've heard of that place, my parents told me about it in fact their going to be having a meeting with two Alicorns, whatever those are." Zeus said._

 _"Funny you mention that..." Celestia smiled, then expanded her wings and her horn was glimmering against the eternal sun._

 _"Ohh, so they're pegsi with horns on their forehead?" Zeus asked._

 _"Correct..." Celestia smiled back. "Your parents must be meeting mine..."_

 _"So, you must be Princess Celestia?" Zeus guessed._

 _"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am, the elder alicorn princess." Celestia replied._

 _"Elder alicorn sister?" Zeus asked. "Is there a younger one?"_

 _"My sister Luna." Celestia told him._

 _"Hmm, by the sound of her name, she must rule over the night time." Zeus said._

 _"Exactly," Celestia replied. "And I must rule over the day time."_

 _"Well, it's nice to meet you, Celestia," Zeus said with a bow. "My name is Zeus and one day, I'll be king of the gods."_

 _"Looks like we're both special." Celestia smiled back to him. "I hope to become a teacher for gifted unicorns someday, you see, alicorns are quite rare."_

 _"I can tell," Zeus smiled. "I think we could be good friends."_

 _"I would like that, Zeus, because friendship is the most important magic there is." Celestia agreed._

 _"I didn't know friendship was magic." Zeus said._

 _"Magic is all around us." Celestia smiled._

 _"So it is..." Zeus smiled._

 _Celestia smiled back as a friendship was born between them. "We will help each other after our parents meet."_

 _"Agreed." Zeus smiled._

 _Celestia smiled back._

 ** _*Flashback Ends*_**

* * *

"So, how did the meeting go?" Patch asked.

"The meeting was a success." Celestia smiled.

"Some of we gods helped inspire certain things of Equestria." Zeus added.

"Cloudsdale does look a lot like Olmypus now that I think about it..." Cherry spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess Olympus helped out with the designs." Atticus said.

"It seemed to fit, Olympus is in the clouds and Cloudsdale is, well, clouds..." Celestia giggled to that.

"That's also where I got Pegasus for Hercules's first birthday." Zeus agreed.

"So that's where Pegasus came from." Atticus smiled.

"Precisely." Zeus smiled proudly.

"So then, why couldn't Pegasus speak when he was a full-grown Pegasus?" Cherry asked.

"Perhaps Pegasus was shy?" Celestia shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe." Atticus said.

"Anyway, where should they meet for the fight?" Patch asked.

"Isn't there like a Coliseum?" Mo asked, then paused a moment. "Or is that Rome?"

"You're correct, Mo, there is a Coliseum in Rome." Zeus told her.

"Sorry, I pay attention in class, but I always get the two mixed up." Mo smiled sheepishly.

"It's quite alright, dear." Hera smiled.

"I think the Coliseum will be perfect, hopefully, no one's there so then no one gets hurt." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Cherry looked thoughtful.

"I do hope no one does get hurt... I would hate for anything to happen to my favorite temporary students." Celestia replied.

"Luckily Rome doesn't have anyone there at the moment." Zeus said.

"So, now we're going to Ancient Rome?" Atticus asked.

"So it seems," Celestia said. "Perhaps it would be best if you go there... Have either of you been to Rome?"

"Atticus and I were in a video game once that had an Ancient Rome level." Cherry shrugged.

"Yeah, but first, we better go and stop Himcules from doing something, like activating a volcano." Atticus said.

"And then it happens..." Cherry muttered with a sigh.

Celestia and Zeus got the armor secure and were positive that Atticus was now ready.

"Come along then." Celestia told the others.

They all then left to stop Himcules from doing anymore damage.

"Oh, I hope nothing happens..." Meg sighed.

* * *

To their surprise Himcules was now heading towards a volcano and was going to make it erupt.

"Time for him to meet his armored challenger." Patch said.

"You ready?" Mo asked in concern.

"I was born ready." Atticus reassured.

With the armor on him, Atticus made his way to the volcano as it looked as lava was looking like it was about come out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes! Erupt, baby! Erupt!" Himcules jeered, putting more pressure into the volcano.

" **NOT SO FAST!** " Atticus called.

"Who said that?" Himcules glared and demanded.

He then felt the volcano being closed up and stopped from erupting.

"Who stopped my fun?!" Himcules glared and demanded again.

"That would be me." Atticus said.

Himcules looked and saw Atticus in the Equestrian armor, but couldn't tell if it was him and thought it was someone else. "Who are you?" he glared. "What are you?"

"Me? My name is Strengthcules." Atticus said with the helmet makes him sound like a strong warrior.

"Really?" Patch whispered.

"It's the best I could come up with." Atticus whispered to his dalmatian.

"If you say so..." Patch rolled his eyes slightly.

Himcules laughed at his new challenger. "Surely you don't think you can beat me!"

"You do just realize I was able to stop you the volcano from erupting." The challenger asked.

This challenger made a great point.

"Okay, fair point, but still, let's see if you can back it up." Himcules said.

"Let's fight in the Coliseum in Rome." Strengthcules AKA Atticus said.

"I'll be there, but you might wanna call your mama 'cuz once I'm done with you, you're gonna wanna run home crying to her." Himcules taunted.

"Really? That's the best you've got?" Strengthcules AKA Atticus asked.

"Might as well call a mortician while you're at it..." Himcules smiled evilly.

"Are you done?" Strengthcules asked.

"Yeah, I'm done, let's get to the Coliseum." Himcules said.

"Right now?" Strengthcules asked.

"Why, you got a date with a wimpy girl?" Himcules taunted.

Mo snarled and wanted to fight the bad guy for that, but she was restrained.

"No, just wanted to know if you were sure about the time." Strengthcules said.

"I'll see you there after noon..." Himcules sneered. "Hope you're ready to die, because by the time I'm through with you, you'll wish you were a god!"

"Oh, I'll be there and I'll be ready." Strengthcules glared.

"Good... I'll see you there..." Himcules scowled before storming off and punched a wall which made a huge crack.

* * *

"Oh, Atticus..." Mo sighed, very worried for her boyfriend.

"Mo, I've known Atticus since we were little kids, he's got this." Cherry promised.

"I better start training." Atticus said after removing his helmet as soon as Himcules was far away.

"Do you have your own trainer back home?" Hercules asked.

"That would have to be Drell." Atticus said.

"Yeah, and where it might be a problem into getting him here." Patch said.

"He likes to come whenever I don't want him to..." Cherry frowned, she then saw Atticus really needed help until meeting Himcules, so she called out, sounding innocent. "Oh... I certainly am in a good mood today! Yes, sir, I wouldn't want to be disturbed by anybody who likes to plague me with karma!"

"Did I hear someone say that magic word?" Drell asked with a smirk as he appeared behind her.

Cherry yelped out and jumped into the bushes. "I hate it when you do that!"

"I know..." Drell laughed. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Atticus is going to fight a big muscle bound evil man named Himcules," Cherry told him. "And Atticus needs you to train him to get him ready for this afternoon."

"Wait, Himcules is free?" Drell asked.

"Uhh... Yeah, why?" Cherry asked, coming out of her hiding spot. "Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately, yes, he tried to destroy Mount Olympus after he thought he would be able to defeat me," Drell groaned. "So the fight is this afternoon?"

"Yes." Patch nodded.

"Okay, then we better get Atticus." Drell said.

"He has a new alias," Mo told the warlock. "He's going by Strengthules right now."

Drell snorted. "Such a creative name..."

"It's all I could come up with." Atticus groaned.

"Okay, okay, let's get started on your training." Drell said.

"Training montage." Mo randomly said.

Cherry backed away, remembering the last time she was involved in a training montage with Atticus in Ancient Greece.

"You won't be involved in this one." Drell said, already knowing why she was backing up.

"Oh, thank goodness, I nearly had a heart attack..." Cherry wiped her forehead.

"Now, onto the training." Drell said.

"How does a training montage start?" Patch asked.

"Usually starts off with a song like One Last Hope or Eye of the Tiger." Mo told him.

"Exactly..." Drell nodded once he got himself in the right clothes and put his hands together before bowing like a wise karate sensei. "Come with me, Atticus, you are, like Hercules was to Philetes, my one last hope."

"You got it, Drell." Atticus smiled.

"I knew I could count on you," Drell sounded fatherly, very proud and not at all disappointed, he then cleared his throat. "Right, let's whip you up into shape!"

"Sir, yes, sir." Atticus saluted, sounding like a soldier.

"Just as long as you remember who's boss." Drell ruffled up his dark brown hair.

The training montage began for Drell and Atticus.

"So, who are you?" Meg asked.

"Me?" Drell laughed before he started. "You're kidding right?"

"Should I know?" Meg asked.

"I am Drell, Head of the Witches Council." the warlock introduced himself with a boastful smile.

"Former Head of the Witches Council." Patch corrected.

"Do not interrupt..." Drell glanced.

"Well, it's true..." Patch reminded him.

"Well, yeah, former head..." Drell shrugged. "Still, people fear me."

"Really?" Meg asked.

"Yes, really." Cherry shuddered.

"Aww..." Drell came over to Cherry and pinched her cheeks. "The big bad perky goth is afwaid of the most powerful man in the universe... Poor Cherry Berry!"

"Stay focused on training Atticus, please." Cherry begged.

"Aw, Cherry, you know I love you..." Drell laughed, then walked back over to Atticus.

Cherry rubbed her cheeks now that they were painfully sore.

* * *

The training montage did indeed help as time began to pass while Atticus began to get ready and a little stronger during the whole thing. Cherry, Mo, and Patch watched, hoping that this would be enough so Atticus could defeat Himcules and let Greece live in peace and harmony again. As soon as it was time for the fight, the montage ended and they were now on their way to Rome after Atticus got his armor back on.


End file.
